Apollo and Nico
by an'rysse and dee
Summary: Apollo meets Nico for the very first time and fall in love.Slash, Incest, Violence, Language don't like don't read
1. The Meating

Apollo just couldn't get his face out of his mind, the face in questioning belonged to Nico the son of Hades. The first time he saw Nico was at the camp. Nico being bored took his I phone and went for a stroll. He put his earphones in and blocked the world outside. Apollo was visiting the camp with a personal agenda when somebody bumped into him. He wasn't that much affected by the touch until he heard someone say, hey watch it. Apollo was about to criticize the person who bumped into him, when he turned around and saw a boy sitting on the floor. The boy sitting on the floor had a Lilith frame, short, hair put up in a Mohawk and had eyes blacker than coal. I'm, I'm sorry Apollo stuttered as he help the emo boy up. As soon as Nico got off the ground his hands went to dusting the dirt off his grey skinny jean. After Nico was done he took his earphones out his ear, he was staring at the guy he bumped into a second ago. You new, Nico asked because he hasn't seen this kid around before. Apollo, who was just gazing at the boy, came back to reality. Umm actually I'm not a demigod, I'm a god, my name is Apollo.


	2. Almost Paris

Nico was surprised, scared and _embarrassed_.

What did you just say said Nico as he looked at the man before him who was staring at him _intently_?

Oh my name is Apollo said the guy standing in front of him, who still by the way was starring at him with this look on his face.

Oh that's what I thought you said.

Nico turned to walk away when he felt something holding him back. He turned around and saw it was that guy who he was talking to earlier.

Um Sir Mr. Apollo I really got to go Nico said as he tried to release his arms from the guy's hand.

You can't go yet I just met you said Apollo who was still holding Nico's hand.

Yeah but I really gotta go Nico said feeling realty uncomfortable about the whole situation.

At least tell me your name?

My name is Nico.

Are you the son of Hades Apollo said looking at Nico?

Yes.

I remember now I gave you and your friends a ride on my chariot right?

Yes we were going to camp Nico said.

I knew you looked familiar I can never forget a special face, Apollo said.

Nico was blushing, he knew he was blushing, Apollo knew he was blushing, hell he bet the whole world knew that Nico Di Angelo was blushing. He wished that Gaia would swallow him up he wouldn't have to face reality.

Apollo saw he was blushing and couldn't help but smiling.

You're cute when you blush said Apollo.

Nico stiffened he was clearly embarrassed by what the god had just said he didn't know whether he should say something or stay quite. Apollo noticed his quietness and he didn't like that he made Nico feel embarrassed.

You don't have to embarrassed I was only saying what I thought you already knew said Apollo as he caressed Nico's face.

Once again Nico didn't know whether he should say something or just stay quite, he chose the latter choice.

Once again Apollo felt bad for making the little emo boy embarrassed so he decided to apologies for what he had done.

I'm sorry I just met you and now I'm touching your face you must think I'm insane, Apollo said as he tried to comfort the little emo boy.

Um its ok Nico said trying to look elsewhere but the man's face.

For some reason Apollo was hurt that Nico was avoiding eye contact with him. He felt like something inside of him was connected to this boy this boy he just met less than 15 minutes ago. He didn't know whether he should ignore the feeling or keep on pushing on it. So he decided to keep on pushing.

So Nico Apollo stopped not knowing where to start the conversation.

So what Nico said not knowing where the god was taking this?

I don't know I just don't know where I should start just feel like another person here talking to you Apollo admitted. He honestly didn't know why he was so focused on this boy, he was the god Apollo he only thinks about himself he doesn't give a shit about how other people feel.

But this boy, this boy he had just met is making him question that.

So where were you about to go said Apollo?

Nico looked at him with a confused face.

What the fuck is he talking about Nico Thought?

I meant where were you going before we bumped into each other.

Oh I was going to get something to eat I was feeling hungry said Nico remembering his empty stomach.

Have you ever ate lunch in Paris Apollo said obviously hinting at something?

Wait what; you want to take me to Paris so we can get something to eat?

Yeah it'll be fun and give me more time to know more about you, what you say Apollo said sounding hopeful.

I just met you like 20 minutes ago and you want to take me to Paris for lunch Nico said thinking he got the whole thing wrong.

Sure why not Apollo said still sounding hopeful.

Nico just stood there yet again lost at what he should say, if he should say anything at all seems like the more he talked the more confusing this whole shit got.

Yet again Apollo felt hurt he knew he was moving way to fast but he wouldn't listen to his conscience, instead he did things like he usually would and yet again Nico is lost of words.

Or maybe we could just stay here and have whatever their serving Apollo said hoping Nico would take him up on the offer.

Sure, Nico said showing the way he was ok until he felt someone holding his hand. To be honest he wasn't that surprise over the 29 minutes of knowing him Nico wasn't feeling nervous anymore. He looked at Apollo who was looking at him maybe he could get used to this.


	3. Author's Note

This is not an update this as you can tell is an author's note. I will continue this story but I don't know when I'll update. I've been having writer's block on this story so I've been working on my other ones. You should see a new chapter in about 2 weeks if you don't it means I'm dead. Ha just kidding but anything is possible. If anyone has any ideas on how this should continue or has an idea on any other story pleas private message me, any to those who don't like my stories go fuck your self. I've decided to be the bigger person and let it go the only person that I cussed out was that ryno something and we had a somewhat meaningful conversation. The only reason I didn't cuss the other one out is because he doesn't have an account other than that if you got a problem pm me because I wanna hear what you have to say.


End file.
